Masquerade Event
by fanfiction91
Summary: Derek Morgan is apart of the swinging scene. He's asked by the owner of Club Seduction to attend a Charity Event at his home. Does the event turn out to be some masked shenanigans? Or does Derek stay and have the time of his life? 2-shot. Rated M. *NOW HAS TRANSFORMED INTO A FULL STORY. Keep watch.
1. Chapter 1

_It took everything in me to keep from blowing my load inside of her as she rode me. I didn't understand how she could be so into it when she's never even seen my face. Her body was perfect. Creamy white skin, double D breast, cushioned tummy, voluptuous hips... I closed my eyes and tried to imagine something..., anything besides her bouncing on top of me. I paid a lot of money for her and I didn't want it to end so quickly. I've been part of the swinging scene for awhile now. Venus and Club Lion were a few of my favorites. I always had good time. But my all time favorite club was Seduction. I was a Loyal customer with them. To many, I was considered the proverbial social butterfly. I knew all the regulars. I fucked most of the popular females a time or two, while most people only got to fantasize of hitting it. I was cool with all the bartenders, waitresses and even the owners of the different clubs I attended. So when the owner of Club Seduction, David Rossi, invited me to a special event he was having at his house, I was all in. He told me it was a charity event, so I figured it would probably be low key. Nothing too crazy._

 _Man, was I completely wrong._

"Morgan." Said the older Italian man as he waved for him to come over.

Morgan put down his second glass of Hennessy and walked over to join the club owner.

"Mr. Rossi." He gave the man a firm shake of the hand. "What have I told you about addressing me by my last name."

Dave shook his head with a smirk. "And how many times do I have to tell you that I give the utmost respect to my loyal customers." He gave him a pat on the back before motioning for him to sit.

He smiled and took a seat in the leather sofa chair across from Rossi.

Derek sat slouched back in his seat with his arm bent on the arm rest to prop his head up, while Mr. Rossi sat straight up with one leg crossed.

"No Savannah this evening?"

"Nah she cut out. Had some emergency at the hospital."

"Oh."

A waitress walked by carrying a platter of shots. Derek waved his hand to get her attention and she glided right over to him handing him the glass filled with Hennessy.

"How are things at work at the BAU."

Derek chuckled and took a swig from his glass.

"The usual. These damn unsubs just never stop. The other day one of them outran me. Can you believe that?

Rossi let out a hearty laugh while Derek continued.

"I'm beginning to think maybe I'm getting too old for this shit." He smirked and put his glass down.

"Got any plans this weekend?"

Derek shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of... unless Hotch calls me in for a case."

"I'm having an event at my home Saturday evening."

Derek looked the man in the face.

"You should drop by."

Derek went mute. To say he was stunned was an understatement. He tried to keep the expression off his face. The relaxing sound of a piano playing crept upon his ears, along with the sound of chatter and glasses clinking in the bar area.

"Morgan?"

"Huh?"

"The event at my home. It's going to be to be an auction. Are you in?"

 _I didn't understand why he wanted me there for that. I didn't need anything he had._

 _I probably couldn't afford it anyway._

 _But I agreed to come._

Rossi stood from his seat and walked around to the back of him. "Good. I'll email you the address." He went to walk away but stopped. "Oh and Morgan, make sure to leave your wife at home."

Derek drove down the street in his black Audi. He was a little worried about driving to this particular area of town at this time of night.

 _Black man, in this white of a neighborhood? Seems like a setup._

But he had no problems.

When he received the email from Rossi with the address, he just knew the house was going to be lavish. Anybody that lived on that side out town had to have tons of money!

After leaving his car with the valet, Derek began the long walk up the palm lined drive, past landscaped lawns, to the circular driveway. Black wrought iron lanterns illuminated the entry to the three story mansion.

"Nice place." He muttered.

Derek jogged up the steps and knocked on the huge oak door. He looked back at the circular driveway which was full of Bentley's and other high end luxury cars. He assumed some of the people attending the event were driven in limousines because drivers were sitting and waiting for their passengers to return.

 _Fancy._ He continued to wait for someone to answer the door.

Finally he was invited in by what looked to be a maid, but she definitely had to be hired for the event. She wore a French maid outfit; the kind that women wore during Halloween parties that were a little more sexy than functional. Majority of her face was covered by a phantom of the opera style mask but from the glimpse of her hazel eyes, Derek could tell she was beautiful.

He was slightly confused about her appearance, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the rest of her body long enough to focus on the mask.

 _Her breasts were so full and ripe, they were spilling out the top of her blouse!_

The maid welcomed Derek into the home that wasn't hers and silently offered to take his coat.

"No thanks." He told her.

The maid turned her back to him and began walking down the hall. She motioned for him to follow.

Derek followed behind the woman and noticed that she was carrying a feather duster in one hand and a silver briefcase in the other.

 _Strange combo._

His curiosity about the briefcase was short lived once he noticed the shortness of her skirt that barely covered her assets. He internally groaned as he felt the stirrings of a hard on coming along.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of it as she led him through the house. The way it swayed and jiggled to the perfect rhythm of her stiletto pumps hitting the tile floor. He figured she knew that he was staring, so he didn't feel all that bad. This girl had it going on and he hoped maybe he could flirt with her later. He was interested.

Derek briefly found inner strength and was able to peel his eyes away from her swaying butt to look around and take in his surroundings. He hoped he wouldn't need to find his way out of Rossi's house because after a few turns and hallways, he was completely lost. Being an FBI agent, it was in his nature to always pay attention to direction, but his eyes were to busy focused on that ass.

The rumbling sound of music and voices were heard as they got closer to their destination. Before they stepped around the final corner, the ass stopped. Derek looked up to make eye contact with her as the maid turned around and presented him briefcase. She held it up with her hands underneath and just smiled without saying a word.

Derek wasn't quite sure what she wanted at first but he guessed she wanted him to open it, so he reached out to click the buttons. She didn't stop him, so he continued to opened the case.

Inside the briefcase were six different color masquerade masks.

"My master requests that you please choose a mask that is to your liking before entering. Everyone is to remain completely anonymous tonight."

This was strange, Derek thought. He never had to hide his face at any of Rossi's events before. He contemplated for a moment if he should go through with the rules or not. It was still early, so he could easily turn around and go home. But after coming this far curiosity was locked in and he needed to know what was happening at this event.

Shrugging his shoulders, Derek grabbed a mask that matched his maroon muscled shirt.

Miss Maid purred in appreciation and nibbled at her bottom lip. She slowly reached up her hands to adjust his mask to make sure he could see.

"All set handsome." She caressed his cheek then turned around motioning for him to follow her once again.

Derek playfully swatted at the air pretending it were her assets he was hitting. He made a mental note, that if he got the chance tonight he was definitely gonna give that ass a smack.

Stopping briefly, the maid turned back around to the guest. Derek snaked his arm behind his back and had the look of the cat that ate the canary on his face. The woman wondered what this handsome man was up too but she needed to keep it professional and do her job.

"Welcome to The Masquerade Event ...mon cher" she ended in a seductive tone that made his prick twitch in his pants.

 _Who would have knew the maid spoke French!_

Derek threw her a saucy grin, before walking through the velvet curtain she had pulled to the side.

On the other side of the curtain, the house turned into Vegas. There were craps tables, black jack, a roulette wheel spin in one corner and people everywhere. The waitresses were walking around topless and the drinks were strong as hell.

Everybody seemed to be having a great time.

Derek jumped right on in like he had been there all night. He tossed a few hey's to the bartenders and whispered a few naughty comments to the waitresses. Regardless of everyone wearing masks, with his profiling skills his friends didn't go unrecognized.

Sneaking up behind one of his coworkers, Derek leaned in to speak,

"Hey kid, I see you got a special invite too."

Spencer's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He was embarrassed to be caught at one of these events, but it wasn't the first time he and Morgan had crossed paths.

"You didn't see me here tonight. If JJ asks I was at the 24 hour library. And I better not hear any jokes about this at work next week."

Spencer downed the rest of his drink and hurried from his seat to get lost in the crowd of people.

 _Oh I'm definitely going to crack jokes next week._

Derek was up $9,000 at the black jack table, trying his best not to piss off the older white men who kept shooting him death glares because he was easily taking their money. His dear friend Spencer was a genius, and had taught him the 'proper' way to play a couple of years back. Was he cheating? No. Was his friend Reid banned from all the casinos in the country because he was too smart for his own good? Yes.

But Derek wasn't...

"Come on boys, tonight is just my lucky night. Tomorrow will be yours." He joked.

The men around the table complained.

As if on cue, the sexy maid that welcomed him into the mansion stepped through a door in the corner of the room.

"May I have your attention please. The auction is about to begin, so I ask that everybody follows me to the main event."

All of the men immediately stopped their games, collected their winnings and began walking towards her. The workers that ran the tables began shutting down shop as if that was the off duty whistle at a factory.

Derek quickly grabbed his little bit of winnings and followed behind the other masked men. He shoved chips into his jacket and pants pockets as he tried to keep up with the fast moving crowd.

Eventually everybody wound up in a room with seats lined up around a makeshift stage.

 _This was getting stranger and stranger._

Derek took a seat in the second row from the back as he saw Mr. Rossi emerge from a door at the front of the room. Dave welcomed everyone to the event and got straight to it.

 _I finally understood what kind of auction this was._

 _He was selling women._

 _Not literally._

 _But ease dropping on the whispered conversation behind me, the gentlemen cleared everything up._

 _The women here had agreed to be auctioned off. They were willing to have sex with whoever was willing to pay the most money for them._

 _I wasn't entirely sure where the money was going or if there really was even a charity._

 _But what I did know is that Rossi sure knew how to have a fundraiser._

"Rule #1" Rossi began, "You must remain anonymous. The men have on their masquerade masks and the women will be blindfolded. Neither of which are to be removed. Do I make myself clear?"

Majority of the men said their "Yeah's" while a few groans of disappointment was heard. Before Rossi started with Rule #2, the same men that groaned in disappointment were being snatched up from their seats by security and escorted out of the room.

 _Wow! Rossi ain't playing tonight. I'm impressed._

Rossi cleared his throat. "Okay! Where were we? Oh yes, Rule #2. You may not leave with the ladies. I have multiple rooms that will be used for as long as the ladies desire to stay with you but remember they are not allowed to be taken from the property. Kapeesh?"

Again, majority of the men made noises in approval while a few slipped up with their groans of disapproval and were once again removed from the party.

David Rossi smirked at the men that were left attending his charity. It was the outcome he had hoped for, between the filthy rich, and his loyal customers who he's grown friendships with. He spotted his favorite customer Derek Morgan just then and raised his glass of scotch to him.

Derek gave his friend a mirrored smirk.

 _I guess my choice of mask isn't so anonymous._

"Last we have Rule #3 which is the highest bidder wins the prize!"

The men cheered and the auction began.

The first woman was brought out. She was completely naked, except for her blindfold. The gentleman started bidding immediately. Derek sat back and watched. He was waiting for the one he wanted. He would every now an then place a small bet on a female so it seemed as if he were interested but nevertheless, he knew who he wanted.

Once all the heavy hitters were gone, he was almost positive that the woman he wanted was probably not up for sale tonight.

Sighing in disappointment, Derek pulled out the last of his cash ready to make a bid on whomever was next up for grabs. He refused to go home unsatisfied.

The next lady that came out looked familiar. When Rossi spun her around he knew exactly who she was. It was the French maid that brought him in. The one he wanted.

The bidding started and Derek raised his hand every time. There was an asian man to the left of him that kept raising his hand every time also. The men were going neck and neck for what seemed like forever before the bidding came to a halt.

"Seven thousand dollars, going once, going twice... SOLD! to the man on the right."

Finally Derek had won his prize. It took a little more than he would have liked, but he knew she was worth it.

A grin spread across his lips as the Maid and Derek were led down a hallway towards their private room. Rossi slipped a room key into Derek's hand and gave him a wink. He pointed him in the direction of the door and turned on his heel to leave his two favorite customers.

 **A/N: Hi, I usualy write my message in the beginning but decided to leave it for the end. This is a small tribute to my previous readers of Club Lion.. This isn't nearly as long or descriptive as that amazing story, but a 2 shot came to mind so I ran with it :) Next chapter is pure smut! You have been warned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Final installment of this 2-shot fic. Thank you for your support, I had fun with this... Leave reviews or PM's if you think I should write a Part 2 full story from this :) Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content.**

After the door was closed and locked behind them, Derek walked the woman over to the bed.

The woman sat down on the edge and reached out for him. Derek gently grabbed her hands and she giggled.

 _She definitely seemed comfortable._

Once she knew where her bidder was, she pulled her hands from his and ran them down his pants. It was like she was trying to figure out who he was, like how a blind person would touch someone's face to see what they look like.

The feel of her hands made all the blood rush to his erection. Derek bit his bottom lip feeling slightly embarrassed because this girl had him hard as a rock in seconds.

She began to fumbled with his belt until she was able to loosen it and smiled up at him while she pulled down his zipper. Derek closed his eyes as he let her pull down his pants, along with his boxers in one swoop, leaving his bottom half nude in the cool room.

The maid grabbed his dick with both hands and gave him a couple of strong strokes causing pre cum to ooze out the slit of his smooth mushroom shaped head.

"Mmm, big boy, huh?" she let out a satisfied purr.

Derek was speechless. His mouth was partly agape as he now had his eyes open staring down at this woman who obviously knew what she was doing. Derek would normally be the one in charge running the show, but he couldn't seem to find his voice and was curious to know what she had in store for him.

"Don't be scared baby. Tell me what you want. You paid a lot of money for me and I plan on giving you every dime worth."

Without giving him time to speak, she wrapped her lips around his member. The heat from her mouth sent an electric charge through his body.

"Holy shit!"

Derek threaded his fingers into her blonde locks and pumped in and out of her mouth while she stroked him. After a few pumps she surprised Derek by relaxing her throat muscles so his dick could slide into her mouth deeper. She gagged a bit once the tip touched her throat, but didn't falter to suck him like a pro.

Derek felt his orgasm building quickly, so he pulled out, not ready for it to end yet.

"What's wrong hot stuff?" A nickname she just came up with while she felt around in front of her to re locate his dick.

She wiped the saliva that was dripping from her bottom lip and traced it around her hardened nipple.

 _Fuck this woman is gonna be the death of me!_

"You about to make me cum." he growled. "I'm not ready for it to be over yet!"

She giggled. "Baby I'm not a prostitute. This isn't a one nut and done sorta' thing. I'm here to please you. However many times you want."

Derek stepped back to her, held his member in his hand and pressed it against her soft lips. Not prepared, she jumped at first, then smiled and took him in her mouth again. She picked up where she left off as if she never stopped. The maid licked, sucked, and slurped on his member like it was the greatest lollipop she had ever tasted.

Derek felt his orgasm coming back but this time he didn't fight it. He yanked her head back and pulled her off his prick once again. "What do you want? He gritted out. "Where do you want it?"

"In my mouth.. cum in my mouth." She opened her mouth wide sticking her tongue out. Derek tapped his dick against her tongue. The maid reached up and squeezed his balls until he grunted loudly and his juices shot down her throat.

 _She didn't spill a drop._

The maid stroked him while purposely sucking the head. Derek's entire body tingled and he was powerless to stop the moans that escaped his lips.

"Let me go!" He demanded breathy as he took a step away from her.

The maid smiled up at him. She was proud of her handiwork, prolonging his orgasm til he couldn't take no more. She laid back on the bed and threw her hands above her head ready for her bidder to ravish her. Derek's eyes raked over her body in admiration. He felt like a kid in a candy store that couldn't decide which treat to pick first.

 _She was flawless!_

Finally making a decision, Derek snatched her by her ankles and pulled her down to the edge of the bed again. He dropped to his knees and spread her legs. Breathing in the scent of her sex, woke up all his senses and he knew he picked the right treat. He dove face first into her throbbing pussy. Her surprised gasp quickly turned to moans of pleasure as he gave her some of his best tongue work. He spelled his first, middle and last name on her clit like it was his.

The maid wrapped her legs around Derek's upper back and raked her nails against his bald head.

He moaned from the feel of her nails and looked up to see her move her hands to grab at the sheets, trying to escape his torture. Her screams bounced off the walls in the room urging Derek to keep going.

"Wait baby... You gonna make me cu..."

Another scream ripped from her before she could finish her sentence. Derek moved his tongue faster. No way would he show her mercy after she had just given him the best head of his life.

He knew she was close because she tried to push him away as her moans got deeper so he wrapped his arms around her thick thighs.

She wasn't going anywhere.

He felt her pussy start to convulse in his mouth and her legs began to shake in his arms as her screams became whimpers...

She begged her bidder to stop and give her a minute.

 _I gave in._

Her body went limp on the bed. Her breathing was heavy.

Derek concentrated on the rise and fall of her chest feeling proud of his work. He wasn't the one for eating the pussy of a stranger, but this girl deserved it.

 _And man was she tasty!_

Derek stood to his feet and took off the rest of his clothes.

Reaching into his pants pocket, Derek pulled out a condom. He tore it open with his teeth and rolled it on to his hard erection.

"Roll over." he said in a husky voice.

She did as she was told.

The woman struggled to her weak knees and started popping her booty to her own rhythm as a tease.

Remembering that he made a mental note to give that ass a smack, Derek slapped her ass cheek hard making her shudder and let out a gasp.

"You like that mama?" He rubbed the area he just smacked so he wouldn't leave a bruise. Her creamy white skin was prone to leave evidence of his hand print.

When he didn't get a response he slapped the other ass cheek twice as hard causing a wash of wetness to coat her pussy.

"Fuck" she whined as she squirted a little onto the mattress beneath her.

Derek's eyes went as wide as saucers. He had no idea his prize was a squirter. He was amazed!

He rubbed the tip of his member against the wet folds of her pussy while hovering over her back to enter her slowly.

"Uh huh," he breathed against her ear. "You do like it."

She moaned loudly as he began to push inside her.

"You didn't tell me you were a squirter..." he growled. "The sheets are going to be soaked when I'm through with you."

She tried her best to relax the muscles in her pussy for his penetration because her walls weren't use to someone of his size.

Derek was a little surprised at how tight she was, but he did remember her saying she wasn't a prostitute. Having mercy on her soul, Derek pushed inside of her slowly, stilling his movement inch by glorious inch until she adjusted to his girth.

"Shiiiit." He hissed. The slow movement might have been helpful for her, but torturing to himself. Sweat broke out above his trademark brow and if he didn't count backwards in his head, he was gonna explode right there.

Once balls deep, Derek slowly pulled back before sinking into her again. Her back arched and she grabbed two handfuls of the sheets as he started a steady rhythm of push and pull.

"Ooooh... Yes... give it to me!" She moaned, as he sped up his pace.

With pleasure, Derek pounded in and out of her with wild abandon. His lean waist smacked against her ass as he fucked her hard making their bodies clap a melodic song of seduction.

 _This girl took it like a porn star!_

The maid screamed like Derek was killing her, but she threw her ass back against him enjoying every minute of it.

"Yes, yes, right there! Slap my ass hot stuff!"

Derek slapped that big ass like she begged for it. He held her by her waist with his left hand and grabbed the back of her neck with the other.

He pushed her face into the pillow and started banging her harder. Her muffled screams escaped and echoed around the room as she turned her head to the side away from the pillow to breathe.

The headboard slammed against the wall and the springs in the mattress squeaked.

Minutes later, Derek felt her legs begin to shake again. He pushed in deep and held it there.

"Uh! That's right mama, Cum on my fuckin' dick, sweetness!"

She screamed.

Derek felt a splash of wetness fall from her pussy. Her body violently shook beneath him and he could feel the muscles in her pussy tighten around his dick as she continued to cum.

After her orgasm was over he slowly pulled out of her and watched her collapse on the bed.

Derek laid next to her and rubbed on her booty while he kissed her back. Her body shook from the aftershocks of her orgasm as his hands lightly skimmed over her heated skin.

It took her a few minutes to recover but eventually her breathing slowed and her moans quieted.

Derek wanted to look into her eyes so bad, but removing her blindfold was against the rules. It was possible that no one would ever know, but he figured Rossi may have a trick up his sleeve and somehow know.

The maid felt around for him once again when she was back in control of her body. She rubbed her hands up and down Derek's muscular chest and tweaked his hardened nipples.

He let out a breath of pleasure though he sounded a little exhausted.

She giggled some more and worked herself to her knees as she used his body for guidance so she could climb on top. Derek was still as hard as a rock so she lowered herself down onto his erection.

Both of them moaned in unison as they reconnected.

It took everything in him not to bust after her first couple of bounces. He wished like hell that her blindfold would magically just come off her while she was riding him. He already knew she had pretty eyes, the kind that you could get lost in but feel safe.

 _Honestly, I just wanted her to know who was giving her the fucking of her life._

Derek smirked as he reached between their bodies and pinched her clit.

"Oooo, fuck baby! Im so close..." she shouted as she gyrated on his lap.

Derek reached up and grabbed her breast with one hand and her neck with the other, giving them both a squeeze.

Almost instantly she was cumming all over his dick again. This time she was in control.

 _She didn't stop riding me._

Her pussy squeezed his member as she went up and down on his long shaft. Derek couldn't hold it anymore, he was losing the internal battle. His large hands moved down to her waist so he could slow her movement down. He squeezed and let out a roar as he felt himself about to explode.

The maid jumped off of him and snatched the condom off his dick. She took him into her throat again.

Derek's moans increased as her head skills returned. He watched in 'Aw' as she slurped up everything he released. She pulled off him when she thought he was completely spent, but the graze of her manicured nails against his chiseled abs sent him into another wave of dick twitching and more spurts of cum oozed from his dick.

"Got damnit!" He draped his arm over his eyes squeezing them shut riding out the last of his orgasm.

Together they laid on the bed breathing hard and completely drained of their energy.

About 20 minutes later, the maid propped herself up leaning back on her elbows and said, "That was Amaz..."

She didn't finish her sentence.

Derek knew what she was going to say and her stopping mid sentence didn't bruise his ego. He knew this was business and nothing more would come from it.

 _Or could it?_

"I'll assume you're done for the night?" She asked cautiously, careful not to offend her bidder.

She didn't want him to go, but she was tired and ready to take the blindfold off so she could get into the shower.

"Yeah we're done." Derek studied her body language.

He knew she was becoming annoyed with that blindfold. He was irritated with his mask, so he understood her giddiness for their mind blowing night to come to an end.

Surprisingly, Derek hated that he had to go, but those were the rules. She wasn't allowed to know who he was, and even though they had seen each other at the door, he wasn't allowed to know her either.

Derek climbed to his feet and gathered his clothes. After he was sure he had all of his belongings, his cell phone rang. Pulling it from the clip on his jeans, he put his phone up to his ear.

"Morgan." He said.

"Derek, it's a bad one... We leave for Milwaukee in two hours." Came the voice of a woman on the line.

Derek ended the call and blew out a breath of frustration. He was in no mental state for a case. He just had the fuck of his life and was completely relaxed. A case right now was just going to kill his mood.

Hearing the rustling sound of the sheets, Derek remembered the goddess laying on the bed. He climbed onto the bed right next to her and gave her a sincere kiss on her forehead. A giant grin lit up her face.

"Bye hot stuff" she said as she continued to lay there in her naked glory .

"Bye baby girl." a newly found nickname he just randomly came up with.

Derek reluctantly left the room. He wasn't sure what came over him, but he didn't want to leave his prize behind. Momentarily sagging against the door, Derek looked down at his phone and hovered over his wife's phone number. He needed to let her know that he was called into work, but that was already the lie that got him out of the house to attend the event in the first place. Derek clipped his cell phone onto his hip and pulled his leather jacket back on.

When Penelope felt his presence was no longer by the door, she removed the blindfold from her face. Her limbs were tingly and sore, but she was already craving moore.

A coy smile spread across her plump lips as she thought back to his phone conversation. Her bidder wasn't aware that he had said his name, nor was he aware that she could hear the voice of the woman on the other side of the line.

"Derek Morgan." she voiced with a dreamy look in her eyes before she scooted off the bed to head into the shower.

Thankfully a worker navigated Derek back through the house to the entrance. He stepped outside into the chilly morning air and was welcomed by the sound of birds chirping.

Re walking past the lawns and down the driveway, Derek was blinded by the sunlight peaking through the palms. He retrieved his car from valet and got inside. Staring at his reflection in the middle mirror, a grin spread across his face.

 _I have to see her again!_

 _ **THE END**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone :) I originally had planned to release this story once it was fully finished, but I wanted everyone to know that I am DEFINITELY writing a part 2 (complete story) to this 2-shot. The requests were high and I couldn't let my readers down so here is a sneak preview to PROVE to you all that there is INDEED a story in the works! Please be patient as for with my new career my hours are crazy and my body is trying to get use to a different type of exhaustion so updates may be slower than usual but it doesn't mean I am not writing. I just wanna finish as many chapters as I can before getting you all hooked so I can satisfy rather than have you all impatient. Enjoy! Xoxo. P.S. I'm still deciding if will separately post this story or if I will keep posting it here since I know a lot of you have notification alerts. Suggestions are welcomed in the PM.**

 _Masquerade Event Continued..._

"Larry? Larry Jiles, this is the FBI." Derek announced.

JJ and him had ran through the front door of an abandoned building, straight up the stairs, and down to the end of the hall in attempt to arrest this unsub.

"Go away! If you get any closer I'll shoot!" The unsub yelled as he hid behind the semi opened door to the bathroom.

Derek didn't lower his gun nor did he stop creeping towards the door with JJ right behind him. They heard what the unsub said and they didn't doubt his words one bit. But they had a job to do and they weren't going to let this man get away and be off the hook.

"I'm warning you!" The unsub spat in a threatening tone once he heard the squeak of the old wooden floorboard.

"Okay okay," Derek said as he put his hands up in surrender in front of him. "I'll drop my gun, if you agree to come out from behind that door."

The unsub laughed with no amusement. "Yeah, like I'd fall for that one!" He snarled. "Get outta here boy, I don't wanna have to hurt you."

"Jiles think about this man, your wife, your kids. Do you really want them to have to attend a funeral or would you rather them be allowed visitation rights to see your sorry ass in prison."

The unsub growled and began hitting his head against the bathroom door. He was an unstable murderer who hadn't taken his meds in six days. His emotions were on high and his schizophrenia had escalated into a Milwaukee killing spree on random victims who crossed his path.

"Stupid! Just stupid! I didn't want any of this to happen, but they told me to do it!"

"Who Jiles?"

"The people! They won't stop talking. They won't go away!"

Derek had a slight understanding of what Jiles meant, and wanted to feel bad for the guy, but it didn't stop the fact that this unsub had killed innocent people and needed to be held accountable for his actions.

"Jiles, If you let me, I can make them stop talking and go away."

The unsub crackled a laugh. "Lies. You're all liars. My wife said the same thing and she was only able to keep them away for a couple of years, but they're back."

"I'm not your wife, man. I have higher authority and can get you to a place where they'll take care of you and make sure you receive the proper medical attention you need."

When Derek didn't get a response, he continued. "Come on man, you're sick! You need help! Let us help you. Let me help you."

JJ watched as Derek lowered his gun to the floor, making sure it hit the wood loudly so the unsub could hear it.

"Your hear that man? I dropped my gun. Im un armed, may I come in?"

"Derek!" JJ whispered harshly, upset that her partner actually put his gun down. They both knew what this unsub was capable of, especially in the mental state he currently was in.

Was Morgan crazy?

Derek creeped slowly into the ajar door with his hands up. Jiles sat huddled into a corner on the bathroom floor crying quietly.

"I need you to drop the gun and surrender. Its over man."

Larry sniffled and sat his gun down on the floor.

Derek visibly relaxed and JJ rushed in to throw cuffs on the unsub.

The case was finally coming to a close and the excited thought of going home clouded Derek's mind of proper procedure.

As JJ, and now Rossi lifted Jiles off the floor and went to walk him out the door, Derek had forgotten to kick the gun away from the unsub. Jiles somehow managed to trip which left enough time for him to secretly scoop up the gun.

"Yeah Hotch, we got him, we're on our way out right n-"

Derek didnt get to finish his last word as a gunshot rang out over the ear piece.

"Agent down!" JJ yelled into the mic as she let go of the unsub and went to check on her partner.

Rossi man handled the unsub nearly throwing him down the staircase making sure he felt pain for hurting one of theirs before he reached the cop car that would see him to the nearest prison where he later will be sentenced to life.

"Hang in there Derek." JJ spoke softly as she applied pressure to where Derek had been shot.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later the team walked up the stairs one by one to board the BAU Jet.

"Nice work agents." Hotch said to his team as he greeted them at the door of the BAU jet.

Derek held onto his bandaged side and tried to hide the pain from his facial expression but was failing miserably.

JJ sat in front of Hotch and stared out of the window waiting for the jet to lift off. They had rules to not profile one another but Hotch couldn't help but to notice his agents behavior.

"Don't do that to yourself. It's not your fault." He said after awhile.

JJ turned her attention to her boss and tucked her hair behind her ears, leaning forward. "I know. But still, I didn't exactly make the situation safe for my partner."

"Morgan is fine. What will upset him though, is to know that you're blaming yourself." Hotch nodded and sat back in his seat ending their brief discussion.

After awhile, JJ turned in her seat and starred out the window again at the murky black sky.

"How's that ab?" Reid asked as he took a seat in front of Derek.

Derek went to chuckle at doctor Reid's joke, but it turned into a grunt of discomfort once his body shook. "Could be worse, I guess. The nurse said the bullet only grazed me."

Rossi picked up his cup of coffee and headed out to the seating area of the plane. Morgan locked eyes with him for a short moment and he couldn't help but to roll his eyes. The black man had been bugging him about "The Maid" ever since they saw each other later that day at work.

Rossi took a seat away from Morgan, but to his avail, Derek got up and came over to sit across from him anyway.

The men sat in a comfortable silence for awhile as their jet glided across the night sky back to the city they all called home in Quantico Virginia.

"You know, I'm sure Savannah is worried about you. Have you talked to her?"

Morgan gave him a side eye before turning his attention to what was outside his window.

"Hopefully she's been at work... and is still there." He mumbled.

Rossi smirked in amusement, aware that his friend and his wife weren't on the best of terms. They're relationship was a little on the rocky side and Rossi understood the lows of a marriage all too well.

"Well, I guess you're still not ready to talk so I'll just go back to sit over there." Morgan said in a mono tone as he got up and walked over to a seat that wasn't accompanied by anyone.

Rossi shrugged, "It wasn't like I invited you over here in the first place." He said nonchalantly before sipping his coffee.

Derek waved him off and plopped down on the leather seat reclining it back so he could get more comfortable. He closed his eyes and settled as vivid images of The Maid voluptuous naked body crashed into his mind.

If he weren't half conscious of his whereabouts a moan or heavy breathing would have escaped his lips but a mischievous smirk graced his face instead followed by a readjustment in his seat as the front of his pants were becoming tight.

Emily who was sitting in her own corner of the jet plane peered over the top of her book and noticed Morgans 'dream like' behavior.

Curious to what the hell was on his mind, she noticed him -in his opinion- discreetly lay a blanket on top of his lap so he could cover his boner that was now very visible.

Making a face of disgust, Emily scrunched up her nose and quietly giggled before returning to her book.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Morgan I'm-"

"JJ. I'm fine, really. It was a mistake on my half. Everything's okay." He squeezed her shoulder as they exited the plane.

The blonde sighed and nodded her head 'okay' before continuing the walk towards the building.

"Wanna grab a drink Morgan?" Rossi asked in attempt to ease the growing tension between them.

"Nah, I think I better be heading home. You know, the 'wife'." He made air quotes.

"Good boy." Rossi smirked.

Derek was about to flip Rossi off when Reid swooped in between them and picked up his go bag slinging it over his shoulder.

"I'll help."

"Thanks pretty boy."

Pulling into the driveway of his two story home, Derek felt a bit of relief when he didn't spot his wife's car in the driveway. The house is dark and appears to be vacant, which once upon a time made him feel lonely, but now a days it brought a piece of peace.

He got out of truck slowly and pushed the door closed with his butt, then headed to the front door with his keys ready in his hand.

Kicking the door closed behind him, Derek nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the sudden flicker of a candle that had been lit in the shadows.

"Jesus Sav..." he breathed.

"Sorry." She whispered, gliding over to him. "It's a blackout on our street. Nobody has power."

He nodded and slowly put his go bag down in the chair.

"Where were you Derek? Where have you been?" She started. "You haven't answered any of my calls, you had me worried sick!"

He stared out past her at nothing in particular. He wasn't in the mood to argue right now. All he wanted to do was get some sleep.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Baby-" His voice was cut short as he accidentally bumped his side against the chair. He reached for his wound quickly, doubling over in pain.

"Oh my god babe, have you been hurt?" Savannah reacted, bringing the candle close to see the damage.

"We had a case. I was shot. Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious!?" Her voice went up an octave. "Honey you could have been killed."

"I'm aware." He said flatly. "But I wasn't. It's just a flesh wound. It'll heal in a couple of days."

Savannah shook her head and sighed as she wrapped an arm around her husband's good side and began waking him towards the stairs. She was a doctor at the local hospital, and a doctor at home when her husband needed it. She knew he more than likely didn't listen to the doctors orders of taking his meds. So if they both wanted to get a good night sleep, it was up to her to get them to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

The beeping sound of the hospital monitors echoed in the room once Penelope stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and inhaled a deep breath before turning back around to face the sleeping boy who laid in the hospital bed. She walked over to him and leaned down to gently place a kiss upon his cheek.

In her mind the boy reacted with a quick squint of the eyes as if he could actually feel her touch.

Her heart fluttered with hope.

"Nurse." She called out after re opening the door and peeking into the hallway.

"Hello Penelope, what can I do for you?"

"How is he?" She asked with desperation.

When the nurse merely frowned, she gave Penelope's shoulders a squeeze and walked into the room to check the patients clipboard.

"He's doing the same. No changes have been noted at all Ms. Garcia, I'm sorry to say."

Sighing in disappointment, Penelope drug a chair over to sit next to the boy and she placed her hand in his intertwining their fingers. Raising it up to give the back of his hand a kiss she soon let go and reached into her purple bag, pulling out a book.

"Brown bear brown bear what do you see? I see an elephant looking at me..." she began to read out loud.

The nurse smiled softly at the bond between the two, and made an exit from the room quietly, shutting the door behind her so they could have privacy.


End file.
